


All We Have are Days Marching Along

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: HunHan [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Illness, M/M, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Photographer Oh Sehun, Sick Lu Han, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: It was just a normal, casual Sunday morning for Oh Sehun, checking his business emails, when he found an email from one of the most famous people in Korea - a young male called Lu Han, the longest surviving person of acute lymphoblastic leukaemia, begging him to work on a project with him.Sehun can't help but listen to the plea of the young Lu Han; it seems like a wonderful project to work on, but could there be something more in the future, or something worse.-- Please read notes at the start --





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading please note:
> 
> Acute lymphoblastic leukaemia is not typically a deadly disease and is relatively easy to treat. When I first had this idea, I was going to use a deadly disease but I felt that would be rather disrespectful. Please note that I _have_ done extensive research into ALL, and I intend to ensure this is kept respectful and ensure that it is written educationally, in a way that will help to educate people on ALL.
> 
> If you are curious about ALL, there is a link [HERE](http://www.nhs.uk/Conditions/Leukaemia-acute-lymphoblastic/Pages/Introduction.aspx) explaining what it is.
> 
> My apologies for any offence caused. This was not my intention.

It had started off as a normal day for Oh Sehun. Editing work on the computer and then checking his emails over a cup of coffee, sending out his replies. It had been his usual calm Sunday morning; casual negotiations of prices for family portraits and modelling contracts. Until he came across an email that had been marked urgent, and the tag line just reading _Please_.

 

He’d clicked on it, curiosity arising in his gut from the desperation the email seemed to scream out through his MacBook, only to find his heart bleeding.  
  
_Hello,_  
  
_My name is Lu Han and I don’t know, maybe you’ve heard of me? I’m the longest living survivor of a bone disease. I’ve been all over the news and magazines, maybe you’ve even worked with me before, I don’t remember. I don’t think so, your photos don’t look familiar to me. I’m sorry for just cutting straight to the chase but sitting up is hard at the moment and I don’t want to spend too long writing this._

 

_My doctor has told me I’ll die within a few months, eight months left on this Earth. I want people to remember me for who I am, the things I did and I… was hoping that you, as a photographer, would help me. I want to catalogue my life, the things I do from now until the end as I go through my bucket list. I want people to see that even with this disease, I’m still human. I want other people with this disease, with other diseases, to see they can still live a full life, no matter what they have. I want to help inspire diseased people with hope, to realise that, life isn’t just their disease. It’s whatever they want it to be._

 

_I was looking through your online portfolio and I was amazed. I’ve spent hours looking through your work, it’s absolutely amazing. The way you angle photos, the aesthetic photos of your friends on your Instagram, everything about it; it’s just what I’m looking for._

 

 _If you happen to read this email, please just let me know if it’s a no, just so I don’t wait around for an answer that won’t come. I would love to work with you on this project, and I hope that you do too._  
  
_Thank you,_

_Lu Han._

 

Sehun could read the email back in his head already, most of it. He’d read it countless times, his half full cup of coffee going cold next to his keyboard, staring at the screen. He’d heard about Lu Han, had seen his photo shoots. Slowly, he clicked off his emails, opening a new tab and simply searched Lu Han.

 

Millions of links popped up immediately, and Sehun scanned over them.  
  
_Young teen survives disease after being told he would die at the age of four._  
_Lu Han, the longest survivor of acute lymphoblastic leukemia, has just turned twenty four._  
_Lu Han does photo shoot, proving that even though he’s ill, he can still fight._

 

Sehun clicked on the photo shoot link and leaned back, gagging when he took a mouthful of cold coffee. He swallowed with a grimace before he looked back at the just loaded screen.  
  
Lu Han was on his screen. He was staring at his hand, wrapping a hand support for fighting around his wrist. He was in a white t-shirt, with a gold jacket tied around his waist. Purple-pink pastel hair seemed to shimmer in the lighting in the area, and Sehun tilted his head a little. He had limited muscles, but they were there. He seemed strong, and Sehun mentally complimented the photographer in his head. They did Lu Han justice, and made him look good. Or maybe he did look this good, and Sehun was just thinking horribly, thinking he would look small and frail and sick. A flash of guilt curled around his stomach for a moment, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Sighing, he opened his eyes, and clicked back onto this email tab, and started writing.

 

-xox-

 

Minseok stroked through Lu Han’s hair as he slept, listening to the whirr of machines around the bed softly. The chemotherapy machine worked, trying to bring down the amount of blast cells in his blood, and Minseok frowned a little. Lu Han looks paler, skinnier, and was getting even sicker. Black rings surrounded his eyes, making them look sunken. He looked more miserable every day, and his smile hadn’t appeared in weeks. He was tired, he was exhausted, and Minseok could tell Lu Han was slowly, and finally, giving up.  
  
Minseok still remembered when they were four years old, and Lu Han hadn’t come to school for a while, nearly a month. Minseok hadn’t been allowed to see his friend, his parents had told him Lu Han was busy. When Lu Han had finally come back to school, he had sat with Minseok and told Minseok he was sick and he had to go to the big hospital in Seoul. Minseok had stared at him, and looked how small Lu Han seemed since he came back. How his skin was paler, and his bruises were even worse than normal. He would put his arms down too heavy on the desk, and his elbows would bruise in days. He wasn’t hungry any more. He had to leave school all the time, much too early.  
  
Minseok was never allowed to go visit Lu Han any more, and his parents had told him that soon Lu Han would go away and not come back. Lu Han’s parents said the same thing, and some times they would get even sadder, his mother would hide away in her room and Lu Han would always be connected to his machines again. But he would always come back to school, and then they were going to university together, and then Lu Han was in the news every birthday and every time he finished a class for good.  
  
Now, Minseok lived with him, and had taken the role of carer for his friend. After Lu Han’s mother died, and his father became withdrawn, Minseok had taken on the role as older brother, just like he always had, ever since they first met back in school. When Minseok had won a competition with SM Entertainment at the age of 18, Lu Han had told him to go for it. They barely saw each other now, and a close friend of theirs, Tao, looked after Lu Han and helped him out.  
  
Now, EXO were on hiatus and Minseok got some time at home with Lu Han, and Tan. Tan herself, Minseok’s small kitten, was curled up against Lu Han’s stomach, her head against his chest as if she were monitoring her breathing, and he couldn’t help but reach out and stroke her head. She mewed softly and curled closer to Lu Han and Minseok snapped a photo.  
  
Sighing softly, Minseok got off the bed and stood up, heading into the kitchen. He made a cup of tea and settled down, moving to check the emails on his laptop. They were mostly from different magazines, asking to do another photo shoot, or interview Lu Han for a piece they were looking at doing. He rolled his eyes and ignored most of them, and was about to close the tab, when he noticed _ohsehun@sehunphotography.com_ in the inbox. Minseok cast an eye to the bedroom before clicking on the email quickly.  
  
_Hello, Lu Han._  
  
_You’re right I have heard about you, your story is something I’ve followed around from time to time, and I’ve never heard of anyone that is as strong as you are. I would absolutely love to do this project with you, and to work with you over the next few months._

 _Please let me know the details so I can schedule the time in, and reschedule what I need to so that I can work with you._  
  
_Thank you,_  
  
_Oh Sehun._

 

Minseok read the email over and over, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Jumping up, he ran through to the bedroom to wake up Lu Han, knowing he’d be the happiest he’d be in months.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun sat in his car, staring at the restaurant. He didn’t know why he felt so scared to go inside, and checked his hair in the mirror for the countless time. He ran his hand through it, wondering if he had used too much gel to flatten it down. He cursed a little and sat back in his chair. For the third time, his hand itched towards the keys still in the ignition, and he considered just going home. Lu Han was in that restaurant somewhere, and Sehun was now a half hour late. He shook his head and swallowed hard. He promised this to Lu Han, had promised he would at least meet him in person, and come see him, _just to talk_ , the email had said. Sehun gritted his teeth and forced himself to pull the keys out of the ignition, and got out the car. He slammed the door, and locked it, before forcing himself to walk into the restaurant. His eyes scanned around, and immediately, he saw the young man, helping Lu Han with a breathing mask. He took a moment, slicked his hair down once more, and made his way over.  
  
“I’m so sorry, work overran and then traffic was hell.”  
  
Lu Han immediately shot upright, smiling behind his mask. He slipped it off, and set it back on the oxygen machine next to his chair. “It’s alright, I saw you sitting in your car. A lot of people… tend to get a little freaked out.” He extended his hand. “Lu Han. It’s wonderful to meet you, Oh Sehun.”  
  
Sehun shook his hand, and was surprised to find Lu Han had such a firm hand grip. “Please, just call me Sehun-” He paused and whistled a moment. “Kim Minseok?”  
  
The man next to Lu Han, Kim Minseok of Korea’s boy group EXO, chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, hi. Please don’t get star struck, we’re not here for me.”  
  
Sehun nodded and slowly sat down. Lu Han sipped at his water. “I’ve known Minseok since I moved to Korea when I was four with my parents. He’s like a brother to me, he’s been… looking after me since EXO went on hiatus. He’s always looked after me.”  
  
Sehun nodded slowly, taking the information in, and trying not to freak out. “It’s an honour to meet you. Both of you.”  
  
Lu Han beamed wide before they all went silent as they studied their menus, and Sehun quickly decided on something light, putting his menu down. He watched Lu Han as he rested his chin on the back of his hands, staring at the menu. The lights from the restaurant really captured him in his best light, and Sehun looked up, glancing at them. Usual light bulbs, shielded by a lamp, non fluorescent. He’d need that later on. Sehun pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and scribbledit down, looking up to find Lu Han staring at him with a smile. Sehun felt something flutter in his chest at that smile, and returned the smile, before Minseok looked up. “We all good to order?”  
  
Lu Han jumped a little and looked around with a smile, “all good.” Sehun nodded and watched Lu Han quietly before reciting his order to the waitress. Lu Han laughed, and then ordered the same. Minseok watched them with a frown. Sehun frowned back, Minseok turned his attention to Lu. He leaned in, murmuring something and Lu Han rolled his eyes before sighing.  
  
“So, Sehun, how did you get into photography?”  
  
Minseok immediately let out an exasperated sigh, and slumped in his chair, checking his phone. Sehun raised an eyebrow, assuming Minseok had just told Lu Han not to do exactly what he had just done – although why asking him about photography didn’t seem like a black list topic.  
  
“My Dad was a photographer. When I was growing up, he always taught me about cameras and how to use them, by the time I went to high school, my teachers said I could be a professional photographer without needing a photography course. I worked alongside my dad at weekends, did a photography course, raised the money to open my own shop, opened Oh! Photography about five years ago now.”  
  
Lu Han smiled, playing with his glass. “That’s awesome.”  
  
Sehun nodded, and found he didn’t know what to ask in return. “What about you? What did you wanna be when you grew up?”  
  
Lu Han hummed a little bit, taking a sip of water before he settles back down on his chair. “I always wanted to play football. It’s how Minseok and I met. I went to his under 5’s class for the first time and I’m Chinese so of course, most kids were nervous. Minseok bundles right up to me, all smiles and laughter and introduces himself in really broken Chinese. The club coach told them they were getting a Chinese player, and Minseok being Minseok learned how to say hi and how are you, and how to introduce himself and the like before I got there.”  
  
Minseok just nods. “It was weird actually. Every Chinese kid there got bullied, Zitao did. You were the only that didn’t.”  
  
Lu Han shrugged with a laugh. “I’ve always been easy going. People try and I don’t react, they just get bored, I suppose.”  
  
Sehun nods and smiles. “That’s admirable. A football player, huh? Always liked football that much?”  
  
Before Sehun knows it, their food was there, and Lu Han hasn’t stopped rambling about being taken to football games when he was in the womb, his parents proud supporters of the football teams of China, more so their home town team, always going as a baby, and learning how to kick a ball before walking. Sehun hadn’t listened to most of it, too caught up in the way Lu Han’s eyes sparkled and shone with happiness as he rambled on, only stopping here and there to take a few puffs of oxygen from his tank.  
  
Lu Han busied himself with chewing slowly from his plate, not seeming to enjoy the food he had ordered. Sehun turned his attention to his own food. If Lu Han didn’t like it, why did he order the same as Sehun? He rid his thoughts by taking a sip of juice, watching Minseok scold Lu Han quietly in Chinese. Lu Han flipped him off. Sehun choked on his juice, spluttering as he tried to swallow what was in his mouth before it went all over Lu Han.  
  
Lu Han started laughing, causing Sehun to splutter more over the table and onto his white shirt, and Minseok jumped up to escape the onslaught of salivary orange juice. Before Sehun knew it, they were all laughing hard, Lu Han nearing hysterics, as a waiter hurried over with some napkins.

  
Sehun took some breaths, wiping his mouth. “Oh my god, I am so sor-”  
  
“-Don’t apologise!” Lu Han was smiling brightly again, with his eyes, his eyes almost unable to be seen under the half crescent moons of his eye lids, scrunching in the corners. Sehun forgot how to breathe for a moment, and wondered if it was acceptable to ask to borrow his oxygen tank before Minseok broke the moment, sitting back down.  
  
“Christ, Lu are you alright?!”  
  
“I’m fine!” The smile was gone, a roll of the eyes replacing it. Minseok fussed over him, much to Lu Han’s annoyance – _I’m not a little kid anymore! I can look after myself- stop cleaning my shirt, oh my god, Min!_ \- and Sehun managed to take a full sip of his juice without it going everywhere. Almost.  
  
Lu Han returned to look at Sehun, and cleared his throat as he took another bite of salad, rolling his eyes at another comment in Chinese from Minseok. “My apparent parent would like to know if you brought a portfolio with you?”  
  
Sehun nodded and dipped his hand into his bag, handing it over to Minseok. Minseok flicked through it, Lu Han peering over his shoulder in between explaining another story about Minseok being too fussy to Sehun before Lu Han simply stopped talking. He paused for a moment, looking at one of the photos, and both Sehun and Minseok frowned at him, both of them worrying.   
  
Lu Han looked up. “I know I said tonight was just talking but… would you like the job?”  
  
Sehun blinked as Minseok shut the portfolio and handed it back to Sehun and he nodded, as Lu Han finished eating. He hadn’t eaten much, and Minseok pushed his own empty plate away from him. Sehun decided to finish eating and finish off some left overs at home. Minseok got up to deal with the cheque and Lu Han smiled as he stood up, pulling his jacket on and hauling his oxygen tank onto his back.  
  
“Sorry, I have to get going, Minseok will force me out of here if I don’t… I have just one rule.”  
  
Sehun raised his eyebrow. “What’s that?”  
  
“Don’t fall in love with me, Oh Sehun.”  
  
And then he was gone, Minseok tugging him gently along through the restaurant, leaving Sehun to pack his things up.

**Author's Note:**

> The photo of Lu Han that I meant was [this one here](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT1073CRQMTtO-KkSfwEyDIVT_D6PvKdfCFGcjvqXjX0rLHLrWF)


End file.
